Downward Spiral
by wacompop
Summary: W-why am I here? What do they want with me! Hmmm...what's the d-date? 20...2012?   SUBJECT 16   Rated M for language and graphic images/scenarios.


**Notice:** I'm gonna put the characters down as Ezio and Lucy. Ezio because Subject 16 portrayed Ezio for his animus project , and Lucy because she has some importance in this story later on the chapter. **But this story is about Subject 16. Just want to make that clear.**

I don't know about ya'll, but ever since I was introduced into Subject's 16 glyphs and stories, I fell in love. More than my obsession of Leonardo. He is soo interesting-the way he talks [love his voice], his mannerism. The way you slowly see the man fall into insanity-it's perfect. I'm so sad nothing much was revealed about him, so I decided to create a story all about him and his time during the animus/Abstergo. I suppose this is just a teaser. I would really love some feedback. Also, I normally don't use 1st person, but I believe it goes well with this-trying to make it like it's his journey through all this mess. Please enjoy!

P.s: I think it sounds a lot cooler if you kinda use his voice to narrate it. [Idk maybe I'm just weird like that...]

* * *

_"Hello. This is…ehh, th-th-they call me Subject 16. Listen, I don't have much time-there's something I have to show you…"_

"_We have been lied to this whole time…."_

_

* * *

_

I've been in this room…th-this prison cell for only a day but it feels like an eternity. Oh so I've heard. A lady…ohh, such a pretty lady told me a couple of minutes ago. L-Lucy I believe her name was. She didn't tell me anything else which only makes me worry. I do not know how I got here. I do not know why I am here. I-I don't really remember anything else…

Wait…

My name…m-my name is Michael. Ehh…I remember working. Yes, working…at home. I-I ran a business in the comfort of my own home-I liked it like that. Ne-never really left my home. Only for emergencies, but just last night…I was at home on the computer when all of a sudden all the lights went out in my house. I remember panicking, pushing everything out of my way and running towards the master bathroom because all the windows were being smashed open leaving shards everywhere, and voices were yelling all around me. My feet…my feet were bleeding. I was leaving bloody prints on the floor as I slammed the door behind me to the bathroom, my breath shortening with every gasp that I forced into my lungs. I was petrified, I couldn't move anymore, but I could hear the strangers move quickly throughout my house. I wanted them gone-I thought…maybe burglars. They didn't want to kill people…just st-steal all my valuables. It didn't matter who they were now as pain was swallowing my entire body that it forced me on my knees. I started to cry, silent t-tears running down my red, fl-flushed face so that I wouldn't alert the people just outside the door, pulling myself towards the bathtub with my aching arms. I tried so hard not to make a sound, but I knew it was against me! I gasped…I…muffled my screams onto my arm…biting them at one point. The men…they were yelling now-to each other…looking for me. Why did they want me?

"_Find him! Find the bastard!"_ one of them barked I remember, causing a shriek from me which attracted their immediate attention. I was yelling now, cowering in the bathtub, my legs sticking out, bleeding –hiding my face with my arms as the men continued to bang and kick the door down, demanding that I open it for them. I didn't…I was in shock…I c-couldn't open the door. They probably had guns…knives…bombs. Why open a door for a madman? Mad…mad_men. _

However, my fort was soon destroyed. I remember the door before it was knocked down. Everything seemed so slow at the time. I could hear every little creak the door cried out-the b-bolts slowly undoing themselves. The woodchips in the door, splintering open like raw bones. I couldn't breathe anymore. My vision soon went blurry, which didn't matter because the whole house was put to a small dim due to the outside lights and the moon, but I remember how the men looked like. They had no mask on their faces…almost looked like jumpsuits…was it jumpsuits? All I recall seeing were colors-blues and silvers…grey? I cried…I cried like a pathetic child. My feet were still bleeding…still aching, the clear glass shards clearly visible as my ears heard the boots of the men walking closer to me. My speech was broken-I co-couldn't talk anymore!

"_W-w-WHAT D…D-DO YOU W-W-WANT WITH ME?" _

"_Ch, we're only here to pick you up Mr. Michael. We've got…a special mission for you."_ The men laughed. I was terrified, speechless. Did they know what my job was? Did they want to use me for my skill? W-why didn't they just use the door…like normal people?

I froze up soon afterward as I felt an icy cold hand grab my shoulder, rather cruelly, forcing me on my feet. This was useless. I remember…roaring in pain and grabbing onto the stranger with all my strength, putting as little weight as I could on my feet to stop the torture. My knees were shaky, the men…all of them were laughing at me. Was it all of them? I couldn't tell because my eyes were already covered up. I continued to cry, my mouth drying out, which only brought down my ego even more in front of all those men. Feeling so…so weak and useless-I didn't fight. I couldn't fight them anyways…how pathetic. I wanted to d-die right there, but something…_someone_ forced that option out of the way.

They forced me down on my feet again, tied my hands behind my back and commanded me to walk on my own. I flinched and gasped in pain for every step that I took towards the vehicle. I k-knew the glass pieces were already deep in my foot so I didn't bother asking for medical attention…not like they would have given it to me anyway I suppose, but I could feel myself falling. The loss of blood…the bleeding…I felt light headed. I panted slowly to myself, in order to calm down as I stood for a full minute besides the vehicle they were prepping, but it was pointless. I-couldn't take it anymore…my head. My…whole body turned against me. My knees buckled against each other-I just gave up. Mentally I was dead. My eyes couldn't produce any more tears…I slowly bled out of the multiple cuts I received…slow but it was still there. Every muscle in my body ached and twisted in agony. My mouth was dry, tongue swollen from biting…

I fell…

I recalled slamming my knees onto the pavement and soon my entire body. Everything was sl-slow again. It was cold-I felt the ice form on my lips and cheeks…winter time. I thought maybe they were just going to dump me in a lake. Let me freeze to death. Kill me right now and dump my dead body on somebody's lawn. I-I-I couldn't give a fuck anymore. I felt no one…heard no one anymore. I knocked out I presumed, body thrown into the vehicle with no sympathy, and now….

I'm here. In this building…th-this hell hole. What did I do to deserve this? I look down to notice that my feet were wrapped-several bad aids covered the length of my legs also. But I could not move them-it hurt too much…sore. My body was dressed in new clothes. Simple white sweatpants and a black turtleneck…w-why? All I see is bed, a desk and a closet. Maybe a bathroom wh-where the door lead to. What did I deserve? I'm scared…lonely, frightened. I feel exposed, naked, and cold. What were these people going to do to me? Why…why was I chosen?

…

What's todays date?

Ehh…ugh…2012?

…

That's r-right..it just turned 2012.

* * *

In case you were wondering, through all the research I did on him, which isn't a lot sadly, I chose the name Michael because there is a French Graphic Novel out there in the world and apparently Subject 16 is alive and is given the name Michael. Oh Subject 16...how I will have fun with you.


End file.
